Life After Jonas
by OoglePoogle
Summary: Macy hasn't talked to Stella or the boys in years, but she finds her old scrapbook from highschool and all the memories and feeling begin to flood back. But what happens when she soon gets a strangley addressed letter! Who could it be from?
1. Prologue

**Heyy Guys! Thanks for reading! I ****Hope you like it! It's very sad I know! ****Please review. ****Thanks :) **

**~Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. I do not own anything Jonas.**

* * *

I opened the door to the little apartment I owned on the outskirts of town. I had moved up North after high school, and was currently going to Princeton. It had been two years sincegraduation, and part of me just couldn't let go.

I flipped on the kitchen light and set my stuff down on the table. I was walking into my room to change when a small book on the top shelf caught my eye. I stood frozen for several moments and stared at it before grabbing it off the shelf and plopping down on the couch. I flipped open the little scrapbook I had made back in my high school days. Back when I honestly believed that Stella and the Lucas boys would remain friends with me forever. Oh, how I was wrong.

I looked at the picture on the first page it was a picture of them, my best friends, Stella and the boys: Kevin, Joe, and Nick. I remembered how we used to hang out almost every day after school until the end of my junior year, when the boys left to go on their world tour with Stella tagging along as their stylist. They always promised they would come back after their tour wrapped up, but they never did.

Instead, they all, including Stella, moved to Los Angeles so they could focus solely on their careers, which left me to finish out high school all alone. I had waited for them for years, honestly believing that one day they would come back, but eventually I lost all hope and was forced to move on with my life. Of course I made several other friends, but none that ever came close to the kind of friendship we had shared.

I turned the page to see a picture of me and Nick, my boyfriend at one time. The guy who had once told me that he would never leave me, then when he decided that he was going to told me that he would come back for me. Just setting me up to be disappointed, once again. Though time had helped healed the pain, I had still never completely moved on and I often found myself still dreaming about a certain curly haired boy. I would give anything just to feel those arms around me one more time. I missed those long phone calls we shared for the first couple months after they left that grew less and less often and eventually disappeared completely. There must have been at least a hundred times that I had contemplated calling Nick, but decided not to out of fear. I always just told myself that he was probably too busy with his career to talk and then would never call.

But Nick wasn't the only one who I had lost touch with, it was all of them, even Stella. A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought. It broke my heart knowing that they had never cared enough to come back. I turned to the next page. It was a picture of Joe and Stella. I wondered if they were still together.

It had been at least a year since I'd spoken to Stella, my best friend. I missed her like crazy. I missed gushing about boys and having girl's night outs. The other side of the page held a picture of me and the boys at Stella's friend-a-versary party. I laughed remembering how Stella had thought that I was dating Joe because of all the time we spent together secretly planning the party.

I flipped the page over and at the top was a picture of all five of us, that summer we spent in L.A. The summer I discovered my feelings for Nick and really became friends with the boys. The picture was of us in a helicopter that first night we arrived. Then at the bottom of the page was a picture of all of us at the beach.

The next page held a picture of Joe and Kevin on the set of Joe's movie Forever April and next to it one from the music video the boys had made while they were in L.A., the one that Kevin had proudly directed.

The next couple of pages were filled with pictures from that summer, like the time Nick and I took Joe and Stella on the boat ride together and also a picture of our last night in L.A. when I found out that I was the only one returning home to New Jersey because of the boys' tour.

I flipped to the last page, there was a single picture taped to it. It was of the one time they had all come home to visit, but as much as I wanted to believe they had come to see me, they hadn't. New Jersey had been one of the stops on the tour so they decided to make a small detour and come visit me. That had been the night of my senior prom, so they went with me. I remembered the slow dance that Nick and I shared and how much fun Stella and I had twirling around the dance floor, but I considered the day that followed one of the worst days of my life. It was the last time I ever saw Stella or the Lucas boys.

I sighed and closed the small scrapbook. As I was walking over to put it back on the shelf, a slip of paper that appeared to be a fortune fell out so I bent down and picked it up. I unfolded it. On it were scribbled the words, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Even though I found the situation quite chliche, I did just as the forune had told me as I set the book back on the shelf.

The friendship I shared with Stella and the boys brought me the most joy in the world, but as it goes, nothing good can last forever. Every story has an ending, some come sooner than others. Though our friendship was one of those things, I smiled knowing that it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Little did I know... That certainly was not the end of our story.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! ****Please leave me a review. **

**~Oogle Poogle**


	2. Chapter 1

****

So this chapter is really short but a whole lot happens in it! It's kinda heart wrenching :[

**Oh and i'm still trying to brainstorm ideas for the next chapters so if you have any feel free to let me know. **

**~Oogle Poogle **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**I hadn't picked up the scrap book again for months after I had left it on the bookshelf. But of course, every day that I had walked by it part of me was begging to open it back up andrelive those days we shared together. Those days I had shared with _him_.

The months went by in a blur, and life remained dull, as it had been ever since they exited my life. Summer turned into autumn and as I walked out the door of my apartment building I noticed the leaves had already begun changing colors, they had probably been like that for weeks, just going to show my lack of connection with the world around me these day.

I raced from beneath the covered area of the building and into my car just barely getting touched by the droplets of water that were plummeting from the sky. I had a funny feeling in my stomach as I drove along the busy streets, for some reason which I did not know, I was feeling slightly apprehensive. These feelings continued as I pulled up to the post office to check the mail box I had been renting out at the building.

I pulled my keys out of my overflowing handbag, closed my umbrella, and trudged through the door of the near empty building. I was in the normal unenthusiastic mood as I unlocked the mailbox which they had assigned to me. There was a huge cluster of wrinkled envelopes inside due to the fact that the last time I had visited had been almost a month ago. I stuffed the stack of letters under my arm, shut the mailbox door, and reopened the dripping umbrella as I strolled back into the wet abyss.

Flipping through the envelopes, I walked back towards my small Toyota. Bill after bill after bill, I never received anything exciting, aka. I never received anything from them, which was one of the reasons I never checked my mail anymore.

But as I flipped to the next article of mail I noticed a peculiar labeled envelope in my hand. _To Miss Macy Anne Misa, _was scrawled on the envelope above my address, but no name was listed in the corner. "Hmm, I wonder..." I mumbled to myself as I climbed into the car and slammed the door.

I sat in the parked car and began to open the sealed envelope. Slipping out a piece of neatly printed golden paper I began to read it quietly. _"The Lucas family would like to invite you to-"_ I paused realizing what I had just read."The Lucas family?" I whispered in disbelief.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach. What if they were inviting me to a Lucas/ Malone/ Misa reunion? What if it was from _him_? Finally this day had arrived. I would give anything just to look into those eyes again, just to feel those arms around me one last time.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the piece of paper in my hands as I continued reading, picking up where I'd left off. _"Would like to invite you to come share this special __day with us as we join together Mr. Nicholas Lucas and Miss Amber Blake in marriage." _My heart stopped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave ideas for the following chapter or even your thoughts of this chapter.**

**I always love to hear your guys' feedback, so I look forward to seeing that. **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 3! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy lately. ****I am currently working on the next chapter, so I should have that up sometime within the next few days. And I've been having slight difficulties whilst brainstorming for the upcoming chapters so if you guys have any ideas feel free to let me know and I will be sure to consider them. So I hope you like this chapter! **

**~Oogle Poogle**

* * *

The weekend dragged by as I contemplated what to do. It had been three days and I still couldn't catch my breath. Every night since that awful day, I had woken up sobbing as the same continuous dream of Nick standing at the altar with a girl who wasn't myself would enter my mind.

I finally came to my senses and decided to give Stella a call. I pressed the phone against my ear and as I heard the light ringing, my breath caught in my throat. I heard Stella's answer on the other line, "Hello?" I couldn't find my voice, this was the first time I had heard my best friend in over a year. But I soon remembered why I had called.

"Stella Malone!" I yelled. "You couldn't even call and tell me when Nick started dating this girl? No, I had to find out when an invitation for his WEDDING came in the mail! How could you do that?" I stopped to catch my breath.

"Macy?" She asked anxiously. "Well who else?" I answered playfully. She laughed and let out a small sigh of relief. "Mace- it's been so long. Too long. Heck, besides that one quick visit we made on the world tour, the last time I saw you was back when you were here with us in L.A." My smile dropped at the thought of my friends, my liars of friends, the ones that told me they would come back for me but never did.

I immediately bombarded her with questions. "Yeah, how is L.A? How are the Lucas'? You and Joe?" Stella laughed. "Good, good, and not happening." I faked a gasp. "What? But things were going so great between you two when I left, and even at prom too." Joe and Stella were always an on and off again couple, I figured there would be some kind of drama going on between the two."Yeah, they were." She began. "But of course Joe being his usual indecisive self, wanted to 'take a break' _again_, and is now dating some girl he met on tour named Sarah." She groaned and muttered angrily, "But whatever, if he wants to date other girls, than I am perfectly fine with that. Let the dating begin."

Once Stella had finished, I let out a chuckle. "Okay, then. Sounds like you guys have kept busy." She laughed. "Yeah, and how about yourself? Have you found yourself a man back in New Jersey?" Had she not heard the reason I had called? "Umm yeah, I've been pretty busy. There's just so much going on." I lied through my teeth, not wanting to admit to Stella the fact that the majority of my days off were spent at home curled up in a ball pining for the past. I continued, "College is going well. I got to go back home last week, which was nice. And to answer your question, no I do not have myself a man. If you didn't hear me earlier, that was kinda the reason I was calling, because of a certain guy."

I took a deep breath and told her of my recent trip to the post office. "And when I opened it, it was an invitation to Nick's wedding." My voice cracked on the last word. After several moments of silence, Stella spoke up. "I'm sorry Macy. I should've told you sooner. Heck, I should've told you when they first met. I just didn't know you still had feelings for Nick. Neither of you really explained what happened between you two." I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. "That's the problem, Stell," I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Nothing happened. One day we were talking and then all of a sudden we weren't. That's it. No explanation. Nothing. He just stopped talking to me all together. And yes, I do still have feelings for Nick, I always will."

"Then I guess that settles that." Stella stated. My eyebrows furrowed together."What do you mean?" "I _mean_ that you, Macy, are coming down here and stopping the wedding." "What?" I yelled. "No I couldn't. I mean, I can't see Nick again. Not now. It's been too long. I just can't, Stella." Stella laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?" I didn't quite understand how she could think that I had been kidding at a time like this.

"Macy, this is your last chance. If you don't come and stop this, you're going to lose Nick forever." I had found this somewhat funny considering I'd already thought I had lost Nick forever. "I know Stell but-" Stella stopped me. "Then do this for Nick." She paused. "You two were perfect for each other; you two _are _perfect for each other. And Nick deserves way better than that _brat._ Ugh Macy she's awful! Everyone but Nick can see that. The only problem is that he won't listen to us, but he _would_ listen to you." She urged, and after a short pause continued. "You have to come Mace."

I sighed. Stella was right. "Okay, I'll fly out tomorrow." She squealed, delighted with the news I had brought. "I can't wait to see you Macy!" I shushed her. "Just promise me one thing." She immediately answered, "Anything." I let out a light laugh. "Let's promise that we'll never go this long without talking to each other ever again." Stella chuckled. "For sure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it. I would love it if you'd leave me a review. Oh and I'll be sure to update soon, hopefully by tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful reader :)**

**I hope you like this chapter! It's definantly a cliffhanger. **

**Unfortunately, I'm going out of town , so I won't be able to update for a while. **

**But I promise I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I get back!**

**~Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. I do not own anything Jonas.**

* * *

My plane had just landed in L.A. and I was standing outside waiting for my ride, when I spotted a certain blonde haired girl. "Stella!" I yelled. She turned around and before I knew it I was being engulfed in a hug. "I missed you so much!" She gushed, squeezing even tighter. "Me too, but I can't breathe here, Stell." I choked out. "Sorry." She said sheepishly as her arms dropped to her side.

Once we were inside her car and driving off, I couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging me all week. "Stella, there's something I need to know." She glanced at me, taking in my pensive expression, and stared back at the road. "Yeah, Mace?" She asked cautiously. "Was the invitation from Nick? Did he send it to me?" Stella glanced at me and sighed. "No." I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Nick had had no intentions of me coming to his _wedding_. Granted we hadn't talked in years, but we were still best friends and in the past even more. Stella spoke again, "Joe and Kevin did, for the same reasons as me, because we can't let Nick marry that witch, and you're the only one who can stop him." She paused and grinned. "And plus they're dying to see you." I smiled for a moment but tuned and stared back out the window. All hope now rested in my hands.

After several minutes in the car, we turned on to a gated street that was guarded with security. Stella stopped in front of the small booth and one of the guards came up. "It's just me." Stella called as he was walking up to her little sports car. "Good to see you Miss Malone." She gave me an encouraging smile and turned back to the large man. "Big Man, this is Macy Misa, you might remember her from back in the day." I wasn't sure how I didn't recognize him sooner, considering he looked the exact same as I remembered. I smiled at the memory of the day Nick, Stella, and I had to watch Big Man's niece Kiara. All because of Big Man and a simple babysitting job, Nick had done the sweetest most romantic thing a guy had ever done for me. Though I might not come out of this with Nick, I'll always be able to know that one of the songs on his album is about me and that will never change. But, the fact of the matter is that that Amber girl probably already has five written about her. I brushed off the heart wrenching thought and turned my attention back to the present. "Yeah, of course." Big man said nodding. "It's so good to see you Miss Misa. I haven't heard your name in ages."A single tear rolled down my cheek. It was nice to know that no one even talked about me anymore (much sarcasm intended). _Did any of them even remember me?_ Big man took one look at me and said, "Maybe I've said too much." Stella nodded and drove off before he could say anything else.

"Macy, what he meant was-" I stopped her. "Stella it's okay. No, it's good actually. It's really good that you guys have moved on with your lives and aren't just sitting around all day wondering what could've been." I cringed as I described my current life style. Stella turned to me. "Moved on?" She looked at me. "Macy, you're my best friend. I could never 'move on.'" She said, making quotations with her fingers. "And I know for a fact that they still think about you all the time, as do I." There was a stinging pain in my stomach as the next words escaped my mouth. "Yeah, well if you guys really had cared then you would've made some kind of effort to keep in contact with me." Stella winced at my words and shook her head. "You're right. Macy, I don't blame you if you never forgive me, but I am truly sorry that I let our friendship slip through my fingers. I broke all of my promises, and I'm so sorry for that." I noticed a tear roll down her cheek as she continued. "And I apologize on the behalf of the boys too. They had no intention of hurting you, they're lives just got out of control and they found that it was easier to deal with their career here instead of back home. They didn't want your friendships to end, they were just trying to do what was best for their careers and got a little lost along the way." She wiped her eyes, and I could see that she was genuinely sorry for everything. I wrapped my arms around the girl. "Stella, I do forgive you. It was just hard going through the last two years without my best friends." She laughed. "How do you think I felt, not having my little energizer bunny around with me all the time?" Stella nudged me playfully. "Hey, why don't we go inside? There's a couple of boys that are _dying_ to see you."

We pulled up to the all too familiar mansion, and hopped out. My hands were shaking as we walked up to the front door. "Stella," I turned to the girl standing beside me. The llok in her eyes urged me to continue. "I'm not sure about this. I mean what if he doesn't remember me? I don't think I could take that." Stella stared at me in disbelief. "Macy, everything will be fine. And how could he not remember you, sweet beautiful Macy. I mean he did love you at one time." _At one time. _Her words stung as they entered my ears. Stella, realizing the effect her words had had on me, gave me an apologetic smile and walked through the front door.

"Macy!" Before I could turn around to see who had yelled my name, I was being sandwiched in a hug. "Joe, Kevin it's so good to see you two." I said through my laughter. They broke away from their tight embrace and stared down at me. "Wow, Mace. It's been way too long." Kevin said and let out a sigh. Joe shrugged, "She still looks the exact same to me." "Thanks, Joe." I replied sarcastically. We stood there laughing over old memories for several minutes, before I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and realized an hou had gone by.

The boys eventually picked up my bags and led me out to the guest house, the same one Stella and I had stayed in when we spent that summer before my junior year here. "Wow." Kevin said, setting my suitcase down on the bed. "Just like old times." I laughed sadly, and glanced around the small room that appeared the same as it had three years ago. I sighed and repeated Kevin's words with a hint of sadness in my voice. "Yeah, just like old times."

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach as we walked back over to the main house, and I couldn't understand why. I hadn't seen Nick once in the almost hour that I'd been there, I figured he was probably out wedding planning with his soon to be bride. The last word left me disgusted as it raced through my mind. Although I was dying to see Nick once again, I was also dreading that moment, dreading seeing the boy that was no longer mine, dreading seeing him happy, happy with _her_.

The four of us were standing in the entry way talking and laughing when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Macy?" I spun around. _It was him_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter won't be up for a while. Sorry :(**

**Please review! I would love to hear your feedback, as always. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I feel sooo awful that I haven't updated in so long. Life's just been really crazy. **

**And OMGG! Did you guys hear, the show got canceled? I'm. Freaking. Out. I seriously had like a mental break down when I heard. I was, no joke, full on bawling. It's super depressing! And now we'll never get to see Nick and Macy kiss :'( **

**Hahh, well on a lighter note, I hope you like this chapter. I only have a few more coming. So yeah... Enjoy! And please leave me a review. They always make my day.**

* * *

"Macy?" I spun around and there he was, looking just as angelic and serene as ever. For a few moments, I stood stuck in my spot staring in disbelief. There he was, standing right in front of me, like all those old times. I just wish this really had been like all those old times, where he was _mine_. And _just_ mine.

"Nick…" I said softly under my breath. There was a mix of emotions playing on his face: shock, anger, delight, longing. I couldn't tell which it really was. I had no idea what to do next, but after a brief moment he walked up and wrapped me in his arms.

"It's been so long. How have you been?" He asked. I was growing mesmerized by how perfectly my head fit into the crook of his neck, and how captivating the scent of his cologne was, though it was a very different scent than that which I remembered from highschool, that I had almost completely forgotten he had been talking to me. I ducked my head as a blush appeared on my cheeks, so hoping he hadn't noticed my behavior. "Pretty good." I lied. "And how about yourself?" Nick slowly broke away from his previous embrace, but still kept an arm draped playfully over my shoulder. "I've been great, really great. So Mace, don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly are you doing here?" My eyes widened. _Had Stella not told him that I was coming? _I gulped. "Umm, well I actually-"

As I was in the middle of speaking, a high pitched voice interrupted. "Nicky!" Nick quickly dropped his arm and spun around. "Hey darling!" He said nervously as he walked over to the short blonde haired girl standing at the foot of the stairs and placed a quick kiss on her lips. My heart broke a little at the sight. The girl pulled back from their little public display of affection and gave me the once over. "Whose this?" She asked scoffing. Nick took a deep breath and gave her an all too fake looking smile. "Amber, this Macy. Macy, Amber." "Hi. It's nice to meet you." I said and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She just simply glanced at it and turned back to Nick. "Or not." I muttered under my breath. "And how exactly do you two know each other?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, Macy was our friend back when we lived in New Jersey." A sinking feeling entered my stomach as the word _was_ escaped Nick's mouth. Amber shot me a glare when Nick looked away. I stared down at the ground to avoid her disapproving gaze. "So what's she doing here?" She spat out. Nick hesitated before answering. "Well she-" He stopped and gave me a questioning look. Stella, being the lifesaver that she always was, quickly spoke up. "Well, I just really wanted to catch up with Macy so I thought that the wedding would be the perfect opportunity." As I took in Nick's shocked and almost furious expression, I shook my head lightly.

The one piece of information I was dreading coming out finally had. I was almost glad, it felt as if a slight weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but judging by Nick's reaction I was assuming this was just going to make it even harder to win him back. "Can I talk to you guys in the kitchen?" He asked. I guess I was mistaken by his words because as I made my way towards the kitchen, he quickly snapped, "Not you." I winced at the cold edge in his voice as Stella sent me an apologetic look and walked off with Joe and Kevin following behind. And as for Amber, she just simply looked at me, rolled her eyes, and left to go do whatever it was the she was doing before I came along.

As I sat on the steps of the stairs, my mind couldn't help but wonder what words were being said in the kitchen, so, against my better judgment, I tiptoed and pressed my ear against the wall. Nick was yelling something. "Why on earth would you guys invite Macy, my ex-girlfriend, to my _wedding_?" He spat and Stella, after several moments, spoke up. "Exactly. It's your wedding. You don't think Macy, one of our best friends, deserves to come?" She paused. "Besides I could tell you two were glad to see each other." Nick said nothing. "Why wouldn't you guys at least tell me?" He later snapped, and Joe just scoffed in return, "Because you would've never gone along with it." Nick spoke with an almost cruel tone in his voice. "Yeah, and then I could've been happily walking down the aisle without my ex-girlfriend sitting in the audience!"

There was a silence on the other side of the door, but I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. I quickly returned to my spot on the steps of the stairs just seconds before the door swung open. Stella sent me a fake smile and laughed nervously. "So Mace, I'm gonna give you a tour of L.A. Let's go." I laughed. "Stells, I've already been-" She grabbed my arm and pulled me off before I could finish.

"Sorry," She apologized as we climbed into Stella's small Honda camry. "I think its better that we just give Nick his space for a while. He wasn't too happy about this whole scenario." I looked down. "Yeah, I know. I heard the conversation." Stella sent me a sympathetic look. "Honey, Nick was just upset. He didn't mean those things." She shook her head and let out a giggle. "I could tell he was actually somewhat relieved to see you. Did you know he was an emotional wreck when we first went on that tour back in the day? You were all he ever talked about." She laughed at the memory. "Everyone got really tired of you being our only topic of conversation. I don't think he ever really got over you. If you ask me, I think he only started dating Amber because he thought she could help him get over you, and then eventually he led himself to believe that he really did love her." She explained before letting out a sigh. "And now here we are." She shook her head lightly. "I just wish he had some sense of how awful she is. Mace, you should see the way she treats him, and he does nothing about it. She just pushes him around and he lets her. It's so sad to watch." I glanced at Stella who was staring intently at the road in front of her. "Believe me, I can already tell. She didn't exactly give me the warmest welcome." I scoffed, remembering that lovely moment, but then sighed at my next thought. "Stell, how am I going to make Nick fall in love with me?" Stella turned towards me, which was not necessarily smart since she was driving a car, and gave me a sweet smile. "I don't think he ever completely fell _out_ of love with you." I stared out the window of the car watching the falling raindrops streak the glass. _If only that were true. _

After spending the afternoon with Stella, we finally arrived back at the house. Stella walked into the guest house with me. "Macy, the Lucases and I are all going out to a formal dinner tonight, and they wanted to know if you wanted to come?" She asked setting her stuff down. "It would be the perfect time to wear that dress you bought today." I sighed and looked up at her. "I'm not sure if that's a very good idea, Stell. I mean, Nick is already not too thrilled that I'm taking part in any this. I think it might be too soon." Stella giggled, "Oh come on, Mace. It will be fine." "Right." I answered and laughed nervously. "I'm probably just worrying too much." I looked out the window at the view of sparkling Los Angeles, an uneasy feeling was approaching in my stomach. Tonight was not going to go over well.

After Stella had left, I started getting ready for tonight. I mean I knew I still had two hours, but you can never be too early, right? As my hair slipped out of the curling iron, a small curl bounced down to my shoulders. I examined my freshly curled hair in the mirror, tucking every piece perfectly into place. "Done... Finally." I mumbled, even though I knew I was the only person occupying the room. I walked back into the bedroom and slipped on my black minidress and pumps, grabbed my clutch and trench coat, and scurried out the door. _[I pictured her wearing the black wrap dress that Aimee Teegarden wore to the 2010 Power of Youth. Sorry it wouldn't let me post a link, but you can look it up on google. It's super cute!]_.

As my ride pulled up to Rosa's Italiana, I thanked the driver and headed inside. I peered into the dimly lit restaurant searching for the gang, but only spotted Nick sitting all alone at a table in the back. I was debating whether to go sit by him or just wait for the rest of the party to show up. I mean, I didn't want to make things worse than they already were. But I figured I might as well, since that was pretty much impossible (Oh how I was wrong).

I mustered up my courage and strutted over to the table. "Nick?" It came out as more of question than I had intended. "Oh hey Macy." He said, gaping slightly as I strolled up. I tried to hide the smile that was playing on my lips. He just stared at me for several moments before stuttering out, "Why don't you take a seat?" He hesitantly pulled out the chair beside his, so I thanked him and sat down.

"So where exactly is everybody?" I asked, a slightly awkwardness buzzing in the air. Then it dawned on me, they had most likely all planned this, forcing Nick and I to spend the time waiting for them alone together. I was going to kill Stella for this later. "Probably just running a few minutes late." He laughed nervously.

"So…Mace," Nick said trying to strike up a conversation. "You're still going to Princeton, right?" I nodded. "Wow, that's amazing. Journalism, wasn't it?" Somehow Nick had done it again, made me feel perfectly at ease in the tensest of times. And with that a mile long conversation began to flow. "Yeah, I guess all those years of running the site actually paid off." Nick chuckled. "Yeah, back when you were 'Macy Misa: Jonas #1 fan'." He shook his head, chuckling lightly. "You know I still remember the first time I met you." He started laughing before he could finish he could continue. "Oh no. Please no." I begged, not wanting to relive my humiliating past. "You were in the middle of your volley ball game, turned your head to see what all the screaming was for, and got a ball right to the head. Knocked out cold." I shook my head. "Bet it was real fun once you really got to know me, I mean getting followed around by some obsessive fan with a black eye who was constantly beating you guys up with sports equipment. Sounds like a winner." I mumbled sarcastically and smirked. "I always thought it was cute." Nick blurted out. A panicked look quickly crossed his face. "I-I uhh... I mean-" He stumbled over his words, trying to cover up the humiliation I could sense he was feeling. "Don't worry, I get it, you mean back when we were-" I stopped not sure how to finish. "Dating?" He asked softly. I just nodded.

"Nick," I said softly, not wanting to ask the one question I knew I had to ask. "Yeah?" He questioned in return, I could hear the caution in his voice. "What happened to us?" He said nothing, so I continued, only to fill the silence that was stretching on. "We were so close and then-" He pursed his lips as looked up from his hands to stare into my eyes. "What can I say? I guess we all just went on with our lives. " I turned my head so he couldn't see the tears which were begging to come out.

So Stella had been wrong, he had moved on with his life…Unlike me. "Mace?" He asked when I refused to turn my head, luckily Stella and the rest of the Lucas family approached, saving me from more alone time with Nick. I shot Stella a glare, and noticing the looks I was giving her, she simply smirked back because she knew exactly why I was angry. I wiped my anger and disappointment away and put on the best fake smile that I could.

"Macy Misa?" Mrs. Lucas asked in shock. "Yep. It's me." I answered grinning as she and then Mr. Lucas both gave me hugs. "It's great to see you, sweetie. How are you doing these days?" She asked as we sat back down. I could feel Nick's eyes on me the entire time. "Great!" I tried to lie but my voice cracked at the end. Everyone at the table sent me suspicious looks. I laughed nervously and looked down at my hands, avoiding the disapproving gazes being shot my way. "So, you still involved in practically every sport known to man?" Mr. Lucas asked filling the awkward silence. I looked up and sighed, remembering the old times. "No. I'm focusing more on school these days." Mr. Lucas nodded, taking in my words. And from then on out we had a typical conversation about college and the weather, but only one topic lingered on my mind: Nick.

* * *

**Pleasee tell me what you guys think! I'll try to update soon. Lovee you all 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there! So here is the next chapter. I'm so excited that it's finally up! It took me FOREVER to write this, I was having a pretty hard time thinking of what to do next. So I sincerely apologize that it took me so long! But i really hope you like it :)**

**~Love Love Love Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. As always, please review! It would bring a smile to my face, if that makes any difference... Haha!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open the next morning. I had had a strange dream the night before: I received an invitation to Nick's wedding, and had flown out to LA to stop him from marrying some blonde witch. Though I had to admit, even though it was nice to see Nick again, I was extremely relieved to have woken up from the nightmare. But as I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, I realized that this was not my apartment. "No." I groaned, realizing it had not been a dream at all, rather reality.

Once I had come to terms with the fact that my worst nightmare was actually my life, I tried to think positively of the situation, so I smiled to myself and began my day. After getting up and ready, I decided to call Stella and see what the plans were for today.

"Stell?" I asked as I heard someone pick up on the other line. "Oh hey Mace." She began, but started talking to someone else in the background. "Umm, hi." I muttered, wondering what was going on. "So what are the plans for today?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Well I'm actually just finishing up the alterations on Amber's dress at the moment. You can come down if you want. I just have a few last minute wedding errands to run after this." She said, and I could hear Amber's squeaky voice in the background yelling at her for purposefully poking her with a sewing needle. I laughed to myself, thinking about how much Amber deserved it. "Okay, sounds good. I'll be down in a few." I answered, then hung up.

Nearly an hour later, I quickly paid the cab driver, hopped out of the excruciatingly yellow taxy, and ran up the steps of Stella's apartment complex. "Come on in." She yelled after I had knocked on the door. I walked in to see Amber standing in the center of the living room with her ginormous white dress on and arms crossed over her chest, while Stella was on the floor stitching the bottom of the gown.

"Hey." I called walking over to them. Amber simply rolled her eyes and began inspecting her nails. Stella glared at the girl, and turned to me. "Hey Mace. I'm just about done." She confirmed. So I took a seat on the couch and after five minutes, Amber changed out of her dress and strutted out the door without even thanking Stella.

"Charming, isn't she?" Stella asked once Amber was out of sight. I only scoffed in return. "I don't even get what Nick sees in her." She muttered in disgust. "I mean besides being gorgeous, she's just awful." I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, tell me about it!" I mumbled. Though, I did have to agree with Stella about Amber being gorgeous. She was exactly what a guy like Nick would want: tall, blonde, skinny, and heartbreakingly beautiful. It was no wonder he was marrying her instead of me, someone like me couldn't even compare to someone like Amber.

After several moments of silence, Stella turned towards me. "So Mace, I have to go pick up the bouquets and make a couple calls, so would you be a doll and deliver Nick's tux to his apartment?" She gave me a sugar coted smile. "Fine." I sighed, and she dropped a small key into the palm of my hand. Stella then handed me the hanger which held the tux and I scurried out of her apartment, driving off in one of her cars that she was letting me borrow.

I pulled up to Nick's apartment building and walked up the steps. Once I reached the door, I unlocked it and strolled on in. I looked around the tidy apartment as I walked inside; it was spotless. It seemed Nick was still the same OCD that I had always remembered him being. His apartment had a very modern feel, definitely what you would expect from an A list celebrity, but not at all what you would expect from sweet little Nick.

I took few a more steps inside but a gleam of light soon caught my eye, so I turned only to find a familiar picture hung on the wall. It was of Stella, the boys, and I at the beach; the sight brought a smile to my face. Though, I soon brushed off the thought and turned back. My eyes finally found a flaw, one spot of unorginization. Papers were scattered across Nick's desk in the corner of the room, I figured they were songs he was working on, and of course his guitar was laying out on the sofa, also probably because he was working on a song. I walked up and set his tux gently next to it. As I was turning around to leave, I caught sight of Nick walking out of the bathroom in _just_ a towel.

"Nick? Oh gosh. I was j-just-"I stuttered pointing to where I had left his tux. "I-I didn't know you were here. I should-uhh" I stopped talking to save myself the humiliation and just pointed towards the door. "Mace, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I had gotten slightly distracted staring at his glistening bare chest, but my eyes snapped back up at the sound of his soothing voice. "I'll just be right back." He called, and I stared after him as he walked off towards the back of the house. I was honestly thanking God for the beautiful sight He had blessed me with.

A moment later Nick walked back out fully clothed. "I'm so sorry about that, Nick." I apologized again. "Mace, it's really okay." He said calmly. An awkward tension was buzzing about the air, and neither of us knew what to say next. "So.." He began."Yeah?" I asked, not realizing until after that I had sounded a bit too desperate. "Want to grab a cup of coffee?" He asked motioning towards the door. "Sure." I answered coolly, but started blushing like an idiot the moment he turned his head.

After dropping by the local Starbucks, we spent several hours rummaging in the little stores on the boardwalk and even grabbed some ice cream.

Everything felt so right and so real, just like things had been back in New Jersey. I had completely forgotten about my plans with Stella, when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I held the phone up to my ear. "Yes?" I asked knowing that Stella would be furious. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Stella snapped sarcastically, then scoffed. "Seriously, where have you been? I thought we were going to spend the day together, you know just girl to girl time." She paused and sighed angrily. "But, no instead I get stuck babysitting Amber's bratty cousin while you're off doing who knows what!" I waited a moment before speaking, to let her cool off. "Stell, I'm sorry. I just actually met up with Nick, and we've been spending the day together. But don't worry I'll be there as soon as possible." Stella squealed. "Oh, well never mind. You're with Nick, everything's fine. Take as long as you need." I blushed, hoping Nick couldn't hear the girl on the other end of the phone. "Yeah.." I muttered awkwardly, and bid Stella a farewell before hanging up and turning my attention back to the boy beside me. "So, this has been really fun, but I have some errands to run with Stella." Nick looked down, and, although i couldn't understand why, he looked almost dissapointed. "Oh okay. Well do you need a ride?" I looked at the beautiful curly haired boy sitting next to me. "Only to your apartment building. I left Stell's car there." And with that, we headed back to the expensive L.A. complex building.

The parking lot was nearly empty when we pulled into a spot on the side of the building; the sky was almost black. Nick hopped out of the car before I could even move, and opened my door, beckoning me to step out. "Thank you." I mumbled as I stepped onto the sidewalk. And Nick offered to walk me over to the car which was parked on the other side of the building, an offer I could not refuse. Luckily this gave us about five minutes to talk. We spent the time smiling and giggling and remembering all the good times we shared when it was just the five of us against the world.

"And then the time Joe tried to impress that girl in the orchestra by taking up the triangle!" I said through my laughter. "And she actually liked it!" Nick said smirking. "That was pretty shocking!" I laughed but stopped in my tracks as I realized all that I had missed out on over the last three years. "I miss this." I whispered. Nick had not realized my sudden halt so had kept walking, but he turned around at my words. "Mace, where are-" He stopped midsentence as he noticed my current stance. A concerned look flashed over his face and he walked to my side. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. I began walking again, not fully paying attention to where I was going. "I just really missed you." A smile spread across Nick's face, and I soon realized why. "I meant all of you." I said trying to cover my mistake. "Well, _all of us_, missed you too." He said chuckling.

We finally reached Stella's car, but I wasn't ready to leave quite yet. I leaned back against the car. "So…." I said trying to drag out the conversation as long as possible. "So… " He copied. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't just leave me hanging. "Yeah." He agreed, smiling. I leaned up to give him a hug, and ducked my head into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around my torso. But as we pulled back, our faces grew closer and closer. I soon noticed that I had begun leaning in, but as badly as I wanted to, I couldn't help myself. _This was all wrong, all wrong. But why did it feel so right? _

I could feel his warm breath on my skin, and suddenly a pair of soft lips were brushing against mine. I couldn't resist the urge, so I leaned in closer and moved my lips in coordination with his. But we both instantly realized what was happening and pulled back simultaneously. For a minute we just stood there, breathing heavily not sure what to say.

"That shouldn't have happened." I whispered, remembering that in less than 24 hours Nick would be married. He nodded slowly. "I know. And I'm not sure why it did." He stared into my eyes and sighed. "Can we never mention this again?" I nodded. "It's probably for the best."

I didn't want to never mention it again. I didn't want to never get to do it again. Not having Nick was like not having the sun, dull and lifeless.

Blinking back the tears that were forming in my eyes I quickly muttered, "Well I better head back to Stella's. I don't want to make her angrier than she already is." I looked down, but could feel Nick's eyes still resting on me. "Yeah, you probably should." He opened up the car door, and leaned against the frame as I crawled in. "But hey," He gave me a weak smile. I could tell something was wrong. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He slammed the door shut and waved goodbye.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I couldn't take my eyes off of Nick's tall figure disappearing behind the side of the building. I swerved the car, realizing I was about to run into the sidewalk because of my little distraction.

I was feeling slightly dazed as I walked into Stella's apartment. Though, I'm pretty sure she noticed by her reaction. She grinned and turned towards me. "So… Macy," She began, eyeing me suspiciously. "How is our dear friend Nick doing? Anything you need to tell me?" I bit my lip nervously, not sure if the kiss was really a good thing to tell Stella about. I could feel her eyes boring into me, so I sighed and gave in. "Well…" I paused not sure where to begin. The words sson started flying out of my mouth. "He should be getting married and I'm just ruining everything and I mean I'm a slut for kissing an engaged man and I mean if he really loves this girl then who am I to break up their wedding?" I started panting for air after the train of words I had just spit out. "What?" Stella asked cleary confused. "Maybe you could say that a little slower." I took a deep breath, and decided this time to start with the most important piece of information. "We kissed." I muttered on the verge of tears. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Stella squealed. "This is great!" I shook my head. "No. No, it's not." I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. "Stella, he's engaged, and getting married _tomorrow. _And I, a girl whose not his betrothed, kissed him. It never should have happened." I shook my head, feeling more ashamed in myself than ever. "Why am I doing this?" I asked softly. "I mean, if I really loved Nick I wouldn't be trying to ruin his wedding, I would just be happy that he's happy. I can't do this anymore Stell. He loves her, and I love him, so I have to let him go through with this." I paused and wiped my eyes. "His happiness is the most important thing, even if it means him being with a girl that's not me." Stella looked as if she was at a loss of words, but she soon recovered. "Well then I'll be there to hold your hand during the ceremony. I'll even bring a box of tissues." She laughed sadly. "But you don't have to do this, Mace. You can go home now, and not have to sit through that." She squeezed my hand as another tear rolled dwon my cheek. "Yeah, but I want to. I love Nick, and I need to be there for him." I gave her a weak smile, and reminded myself that in the end everything would be fine, even if it was hard to imagine right now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it :] Please review!**

**And have a wonderful day y'all :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Pt 1

**Hello my dearest readers! **

**I am so sincerely sorry for not posting this sooner, this chapter just took me forever to write!**

**Soo here it is :) Hope you like it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**~Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. As usual, I would love it if you would comment!**

**

* * *

**

****

Macy's POV

The dreaded day had finally arrived; Nick was getting married today. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night because of the numerous panic attacks that had overtaken me. I just still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Nick, the only guy that I'd ever really loved, was getting married in just a few hours to a girl that wasn't me. I wished that I could just wake up from this nightmare and be back in my junior year still curled up in Nick's arms.

After waking up this morning, I had gone down to the venue where the wedding was being held and helped set up a bit, then dropped by Stella's for a few short minutes. Now, however, I am here in my room getting dressed for the wedding. I slipped my tight black dress over my head and walked into the bathroom as I was zipping it up. I stared into the mirror for a moment before I finally forced myself to continue, so I threw my hair into an elegant updo and did my makeup. I slipped my nude pumps on and grabbed my clutch purse before slipping out of the door. After crawling into Stella's small car, I took off.

I wasn't quite sure why I was leaving this early, when there was still over two hours until the ceremony. I was wondering what Nick was doing right this moment. I bet he was anxiously awaiting what would be the best day of his life. Smiling about how he would finally get to spend forever with the girl that he loved. I would never get that. I would never get to be with the guy that I really loved.

I sat in my car for almost an hour, wishing time went by a bit faster. I was hoping at no point Nick showed up and noticed me. Though I finally got out of the car, and was making my way up the steps when I realized there was still another hour until it started and I was the only one at the venue, so I took a seat on a nearby bench. I fidgeted with my fingers for a minute, but finally couldn't sit anymore, so I stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Macy it's going to be okay, you'll be fine." I muttered to myself over and over. I soon stopped though when I realized I was acting like a crazy person. Suddenly a car pulled up. "Great." I whispered sarcastically. They probably thought I had gone mad. Luckily, it was just Stella. "Macy?" She asked as she climbed out of her car. "What are you doing here so early?" I sighed. "I don't know." She walked up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Nervous, huh?" She asked. "A bit." I answered. We soon walked inside the large building where the wedding would be held. "What do you think?" She asked as I caught sight of the ballroom where the reception would take place. There was fancy china on the beautifully decorated tables and red roses covered the room. A large dance floor was in the center, and twinkling lights were hanging everywhere. The one thing that caught my eye the most though, was the initials N & A printed everywhere. Nick and Amber, Nick and Amber, Nick and Amber; It was everywhere I turned. I wanted to just cry, to let it all out, break down on the floor and just scream. I wanted to leave, to run away and go back to my normal, consistent, boring life in New Jersey, where everything was constant and I could always rely on my days to be exactly the same. This, this was all some big mistake, me just being a naive dreamer as usual.

"Mace?" Stella asked, concern apparent in her voice. "What? Sorry." I mumbled quickly. "I think it looks beautiful. Did you do all of this?" She grinned. "Not all of it. I just sketched it all out, and then the wedding planner took it from there." She stared at the room proudly. "Well it looks amazing Stells." I honestly just wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible, and not have the whole wedding rubbed in my face even more.

We eventually left because seating had begun for the wedding. We walked into the room where the ceremony would take place, and it looked just as breathtaking. Stella and I took our seats, even though there was still 20 minutes until the wedding begun. There was one thing I was wondering though. "Stell?" I asked. She turned towards me. "Why aren't you in the wedding?" I had been wondering this all week. Stella sighed angrily. "It's surprising, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically, then scoffed. "I would have at least thought that the boys would've put in a good word for me. But no, Amber gets to choose all of the bridesmaids." This just made me like the girl even less, let alone the whole idea of her stealing the boy I love from me.

Eventually, music erupted into the air and the wedding party made their way down the aisle. First Nick came from behind the double doors and walked down to the very end of the aisle. He looked beautiful standing there with his tux and signature curls. Next, Kevin and Joe strolled down the aisle accompanied by two of the bridesmaids, then more people that I didn't know all came down, and eventually Canon began to play so we all rose. Amber appeared in the doorway with her father. She looked stunning really. Her loose curls were pinned up and her beautiful white gown cascaded to the floor. As her dad, walked her down the aisle, the train of the dress dragged behind. They finally reached the front, and her dad lifted the veil from her face, kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Nick's before sitting down next to the woman who I was assuming was her mom.

The pastor began to speak. "Beloved, we gather here today…" His words began to bore me, so I soon zoned out completely. Though my eyes snapped up several minutes later, when he said, "Are there any here who object?" I fidgeted with my hands, so badly wanting to stand up and tell Nick not to do it, to be with me instead. But I knew I couldn't. Stella nudged me in the side, and I only shook my head. The pastor began to speak again. "Okay then Mrs. Blake do you take Mr. Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Amber smiled and squeezed Nick's hand. "I do." She said slowly. I knew what was coming next, and even though I had thought I could, I knew I wouldn't be able to watch this. So I stood up, trying not to be a distraction, and snuck out of the large room. I ran down the stairwell and pushed the large doors open. The cold breeze whipped around me. I let go of the heavy door and it slammed shut. I found my way back to the lonely bench I had been sitting on earlier and sank onto it. It felt as if my whole world was crumbling down and there was nothing I could do about it. I took the pin out of my hair and my light curls all fell to my shoulders. A rain drop fell onto my arm. And then another one. And soon it had picked up, and large drops of water came plummeting from the sky as I sat all alone on that bench while Nick was inside vowing to spend forever with Amber.

**Back inside:**

Nick kept staring at the doorway, he had seen Macy leave, and couldn't help but want to run after her. He had realized something this week: His feelings for Macy had never gone away, and maybe he had only even started dating Amber in the first place to get over Macy. Maybe he had been trying to protect Macy from all the drama of the celebrity life. Maybe he thought she deserved someone who would always be there for her. Someone who wasn't always halfway across the world. Though, he'll never know why he did, Nick now realized that leaving Macy was the worst decision he ever made. He should have answered her letters, sent her roses to tell her how much he loved her, even called her on her birthday - But he didn't. And all week that thought had been haunting him. That he had completely deserted her, the only girl he had ever really loved, though he had talked himself into loving Amber but he knew all along it wasn't real. "Mr. Lucas?" The pastor asked, but Nick's eyes still remained on the door. "Mr, Lucas, for the fourth time, do you take Mrs. Blake's hand in marriage?" Nick said nothing. "Nick, what are you doing?" Amber whispered angrily. "I just need a moment." He mumbled and ran out the door. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and pushed the doors open as he stepped outside. He was begging God that Macy hadn't left yet. His eyes searched through the pouring rain, scanning the perimeter for the girl that he so desperately wanted to be with, and finally he spotted the small brunette curled up on a bench completely soaked and wiping tears from her eyes. He had never seen anyone look that beautiful while crying.

**Macy's POV**

"Macy?" I jumped as a voice came from behind me. I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes, before turning around. Nick was standing behind me. "Nick? What are you doing?" I asked, wishing he wasn't here witnessing what a mess I looked like. "I'm not really sure." He mumbled, flustered. "Why aren't you in there getting married?" I asked. "Because I couldn't get another girl out of my head." He said stepping towards me. "Nick, just don't." I muttered. "You need to be in there getting married to Amber." I said a little too harshly. He looked a bit hurt. "But I love you." I just stood there, knowing that this would make it even harder to let go of him now. He continued when I said nothing. "And we kissed." I looked up at him. "That was a mistake." I whispered. A hot tear rolled down my cheek. "No, it wasn't. It couldn't have been. It felt so right." He begged. "Mace, I love you, I really do." I still didn't know what to say. "Do you even love me back?" He asked breaking the silence. "Of course I do." I practically yelled. "Why else would I be here?" He took a step forward, and in return I took a step back. "But Nick, you deserve someone like Amber, not someone like me." I said walking away, but being as stubborn as he usually way, Nick ran in front of me. "What is that even supposed to mean?" He yelled. I took a deep breath. "That you deserve someone who's pretty and funny and fits your lifestyle." I said letting a few tears escape, he brushed them off. "But you are all of those things." He whispered. "And so much more." He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Mace, I want to be with you." I pushed past him. "Nick you're just making this harder." I paused. "Don't you get it? We were never supposed to be together. Fate doesn't want us to be together, otherwise it never would have separated us in the first place. I mean, come on Nick, we haven't seen each other in three years. Maybe it's just time to move on." He said nothing, so I kept walking. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice shaking a bit. "For what?" I asked softly, turning around. "For leaving you." He said sadly. "For never calling you. For completely ignoring you. And for not telling you that I was getting married." I shook my head. "It's fine. I never blamed you. I understood that you had much more important things in your life. I was just a distraction. I get it." I paused. "But what I don't get, is why you have to do this." I cried. "And right when I was starting to move on." He touched my arm. "No, don't move on Mace. I don't want you to." I scoffed. "Well congratulations, I can't." I snapped at him, and glared as a grin spread across his face. "But it doesn't mean anything, Nick." I mumbled wiping a tear from my cheek. "Because you promised Amber you were going to marry her, and I can't let you call off the wedding. I won't let you." He shook his head, clearly getting angry now. "Well what do you want me to do?" He yelled. "Marry a girl that I clearly don't love?" I took a deep breath. "Just pretend that I never came. If I had never come and ruined things then you would be married right now. Just go back to that. Go back to loving her and forgetting about me." Nick grabbed my arm, as I was walking away. "Mace-" He began, but I was tired of hearing this so I kept walking and called over my shoulder, "You let me go once, it shouldn't be that hard to do again." And with that I walked away and out of Nick's life forever.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking.. How could you endd it like that? But don't you worry, it's not over quite yet. I still have the second part of this chapter and the epilogue to post. **

**So hang in there, I should have them up soon.**

**Soo yeah... Please comment!**


	8. Chapter 6 Pt 2

**Hey, guys! So this is the final chapter of Life After Jonas (but there's still an epilogue), which is pretty crazy!**

**I've been working on this story for so long, and I've really appreciated all the support y'all have given me. Every comment means so much to me!**

**I think this chapter is the most crucial to the story. And the final scene in this chapter I based loosely on the final scene of The Proposal (my favorite movie :)) just fyi. **

**I really hope you like the final chapter of Life After Jonas! And i would really really appreciate it if you would leave a comment!**

**~Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. I'll try to post the epilogue soon. **

* * *

Nick watched as Macy's car disappeared from the parking lot. He had never felt as broken as he did in this moment. The girl he loved had just stepped out of his life forever. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Nick contemplated chasing after her, but figured it was too late so he headed back inside to call off the wedding.

His hands trembled against the doorknob, and he took a deep breath before walking back into the room full of many appalled people. As he opened the door, the room fell silent and every eye found its way to him. Nick could feel each stare as he walked back up the aisle and to Amber's side. The feeling kind of made him want to puke.

"Nick, how could you ruin our wedding like this?" She whispered to him in fury. He only glared at the girl. She never was one to be understanding or sympathetic. Amber never thought of anyone but herself and if she didn't get exactly what she wanted then Nick would have to hear about it, and to be honest, he was tired of it. The boy cursed slightly under his breath but soon turned to Amber and whispered, "We need to have a word. In private." Nick shook his head angrily as his "lovely" bride rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be getting married." She retorted, and turned her body back in the direction of the pastor. "Please." He begged. "I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't completely essential." He added with a pleading look in his eyes. Amber took a deep breath, that conveyed how angry she was about the whole thing, and looked at Nick. "Fine." Nick took the girl's hand and mumbled "Thank you." As he led her out the double doors and around the corner where they were out of hearing distance. He stood silently for a moment, knowing that back inside, the room was probably buzzing with chatter about today's events.

"Well spit it out." Amber snapped. Nick glared at her and decided to just come right and say it. "I can't marry you." His voice was shaking as the words came out, and it didn't help that Amber had a look in her eyes that screamed that she was about to kill somebody. "Excuse me?" The words escaped her mouth like venom. "You heard me." Nick mumbled, honestly quite afraid of what Amber would say.

This was the first time Nick had ever stood up to the bratty girl. He had always let her push him around, tell him what to do, criticize him. He had given her complete control over him, the reigns in the relationship, and he was beyond sick of being her little puppet.

"So you're just going to end it? Right here, right now?" She asked, surprisingly looking more hurt than angry. "Yes." Nick mumbed slightly remorseful. He was shocked by the dumbfounded look on Amber's face. "Amber-" He began, searching for the right words to say. "What we have, this.. This isn't love. I don't even know what this is." Nick could tell that Amber was avoiding his eyes. "I know that you don't love me. I know that you only even started dating me for my fame and money. And to be honest, I'm not in love with you either."

Amber looked at the boy with an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Don't do this." She whispered. "We do have something." Nick just shook his head, she never would learn. "So you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me?" He asked the usually dull and heartless girl who for once in her life actually looked like she felt something. Amber's eyes flickered everywhere except for at Nick. "That's what I thought." He muttered, as she said nothing. "I'm doing this for both of us." He explained to the girl as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because I think we both deserve to be with someone that we actually do love." He added sincerely. Amber surprised him even more by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She mumbled as she pulled back. "Thanks for saving me from doing something really stupid." She gave the boy a light smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, don't mention it." Nick mumbled hazily, dumbstruck by Amber's sudden kindness.

And so Nick and Amber called off the wedding and returned back to their day to day lives, Nick constantly ragging on himself for letting Macy leave. As if it wasn't already bad enough having his brothers constantly scorn him for letting her walk out of his life. But Nick just kept begging God to let him see the girl he loved just one more time so he could fix things.

After weeks of having to put up with the annoying depressed Nick, as she called him, Stella finally gave in and decided to give Nick Macy's contact information, despite the numorous commands from Macy not to do so. Nick figured just calling the girl wouldn't be enough, so he packed his bags for New Jersey and prayed to God to let this work out.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

I should've never gone to California, to the wedding. I should have never gotten close to Stella again. I should've never seen Nick again. I should have never _fallen in love _with Nick again. Because that one week I spent with the people who had once meant the most to me, made me feel like I was a part of that again, it made me want to just pick up right where we left off when we were 18. But I didn't consider the fact that when I came back to New Jersey, things would go right back to the way they were, that that was only a one time thing. If I had just stayed home and avoided the wedding at all costs, like I had originally planned, then I would'nt be here, all alone laying on my bedroom floor crying into an old tshirt. I wouldn't be feeling like that abandoned toy that little kids love for a short while growing up, but the minute they find a new and shinier one, it gets tossed into a box in the attic where it wil l sit for years. That's me, the abandoned toy that has just gotten tossed aside and thrown out.

* * *

As I woke up on a bright Monday morning, three days after returning home, I groaned as I realized I would have to go back to work today. I sat up in my bed and took a deep breath as I swung my legs over the side, and made my way to the shower. I let out a light shriek as the ice cold water hit my skin like thousands of tiny needles. I wondered what Nick was doing right about now. I wondered if he had gone through with the wedding, if he was now a married man. A few tears escaped from my eyes at the thought.

After several minutes passed, I took a deep breath and shut the water off, reaching for my towel. As I walked back into my bedroom, dripping onto the wooden floor, I dried myself and dressed in my work attire. Once I had gotten completely ready and grabbed a bite to eat, I scurried out the front door.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I threw my bags in the back of my rental car and sped off, not wanting to waste any time. Once out of the airport parking lot, I sped down the highway a little faster than I knew was legal, and after 15 minutes of speeding anxiously through the morning traffic, I finally arrived at the apartment building that Stella had said Macy was living in. I jogged up the stairs, but stopped in front of her door. I paced back and forth a few times, before finally slamming my fist against the door. "Macy?" I called. No answer. "Mace?" A bit softer this time. But still, no answer. I jumped a bit as a deep shaky voice came from behind me. "Can I help you, boy?" An older man asked from behind me. "Do you know the girl that lives here?" I asked, slightly out of breath. "Yes, Miss Misa. She's a lovely young lady." He said with a smile on his face. "Do you know if she's home?" I asked when he paused. The older man laughed. "No, boy. She's probably at work right about now." I sighed. "Okay.. And that would be where?" The old man thought for a minute, registering what I had just asked. "Every Monday and Friday she interns at the New Jersey Press, it's just a couple streets down." The man began, before he went off spitting out a complete list of directions on how to get there. I shook my head and tried to smile politely. "Yeah.. I used to live here." I thanked the man and hopped back in the car.

* * *

As Nick was pulling into the parking lot, he could feel his palms beginning to sweat and had to take a moment to regain his self control. He got out of the car, gave himself a quick pep talk, and marched confidently into the building. Though, his confidence was shattered when he spotted her. She was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, hidden behind her computer screen. She looked beautfiul.

Nick hadn't even noticed the middle aged women who had been trying to get his attention. "Sir?..." No answer. "Sir?" Nick stared at the women blankly. "What do you need?" She asked, clearly annoyed. "Nothing." He mumbled walking right past her. He stumbled into a chair and bumped into several angry employees as he made his way over to her desk. Macy had stood up gathering a pile of papers off her desk, when she lifted her head and nearly choked seeing Nick standing in front of her.

"Nick?" Macy's voice clearly revaled how shocked she was to see him standing here in front of her, which only made Nick slightly worried. She stared at him blankly, waiting for some kind of explanation. "Macy." He said softly. The girl shook her head and went off on a rant. "What's going on? I mean, what on earth are you doing here? You should be in-" Nick shushed the babbling girl. "Just let me explain."

"Two weeks ago, I had forgotten about you completely. Every thought of you had been cleared out of my mind, and my every move was depending on Amber. But then you showed up in California, and I could feel the sparks come back the moment I saw you. But when we kissed-" Nick paused. "When we kissed, that was when I really knew my feelings had never gone away. And then when I saw you leaving the wedding I couldn't help but chase after you, you were my every thought, my every concern. And when you practically rejected me, and did the same thing to me that I did to you all those years ago, that was the worst part. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't go back to life before you came. And that was when I realized that I had to come, because I want you so bad, Macy

Macy now realized that every eye in the room was on her and the boy confessing his love towards her. "I realized that I went into all of this believing that I would come out of it with my wife, my future, the rest of my life. And-" Nick paused and grabbed one of her hands, lacing his fingers through hers. "I still have that intention." Nick whispered the last part.

**[I do not own any of this last part. All credit goes to The Proposal.]**

Macy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could feel her head spinning and her heart pounding through her chest. _Was Nick asking her to marry him? _Of course not. She figured his last statement had just been made generally, and that she wasn't thinking clearly. Though her denial was dismissed when Nick began to speak again. "So Macy, will you spend the rest of your life with me like I so badly want to with you?" Tears began to bud in her eyes. "Marry me?" Nick whispered.

Macy only shook her head, forcing the tears not to spill out. "You don't want to be with me." She said softly. "Yes, I do." Nick said staring into her eyes. Macy looked at the floor. "I'm scared." She whispered as Nick tilted her chin up. "Me too." He murmured and pressed his lips to hers. There was whistling and cheering in the background, as their lips moved in coordination. Macy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, the one place they had always seemed to fit perfectly.

"Aren't you supposed to get down on your knee or something?" She asked as they pulled back. Nick only laughed and muttered, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I would really appreciate a review!**


End file.
